


Last Embrace

by Troyalbert12



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M, tbdb, the black dagger brotherhood fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyalbert12/pseuds/Troyalbert12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola is a 21 yr old powerful witch on the run from the leader of a coven who wants her power for his own.<br/>He already killed her mother and will stop at nothing to make sure she endures the same fate.<br/>Finding out that her father is a Vampire she quickly learns that she is a pre-trans and will be the first interspecies Vampire- Witch.<br/>Her life just became even more complicated and deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fan fiction from the black dagger brotherhood series. I do not own any of the characters JR Ward creates or has created. I love V, and would like to see what it would be like if he was thrown into parenthood. I also would love to explore the world of witchcraft in the BDB world.

**(Viola)**

"What do you mean we have to go away! " Viola shouted.

Her whiney tone may have made her sound like an 8 yr. old, but she didn't care.

"Just cause some girl got killed two towns over doesn't mean shit! " She exclaimed.

Deep down she knew she was wrong. The girl the authorities found dead matched the exact height and color of her hair minus a few newly added purple streaks. That girl was also 21, Viola's age.

"Listen Vi, we can't take any chances...LOHR and his croonies are looking for you. He wants you for his own, to control and goddess knows what else. I once heard he raped a whole household of women, while forcing the males of the family to watch. He's sick, Vi- He wants your power to control everyone and everything, and I just can't let that happen."

Tears that had threatened to fall now flooded her eyes, making Maurice's image blurry.

She held back the sobs though. At least she managed to hold something abay.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she turned away from him and tried to regain her composure. Goddess knows she was embarrassed enough as it was.

"But I can handle him and anyone that tries anything! You know that! What's the use of this power if I can't use it to protect myself!" Her tears began to ebb when her anger took over again.

"Using your powers is just going to lead them to us faster." Maurice countered.

He walked over and placed his two hands on each of her shoulders and looked Vi straight in the eye. "Plus don't you think they equipped themselves with weapons that are oblivious to your powers? How do you think they caught your mother!"

Vi became quiet. She never thought about that. As usual Maurice was always right.

Maurice served as her protector, mentor and guardian since her mother died.

Minions of LOHR killed Beatrice LeRoux. LOHR captured her, used her for her body and absorbed her power. Once he possessed every drop of her essence and became bored of her - he killed her.

Maurice's had a mole in the LOHR society, which is how he was able to gain intel on them for so long and stay at least one step ahead. The two of them booked the hell out of dodge as soon as LOHR got too close to finding them.

A companion of Beatrice, Maurice was left with the responsibility of taking care of Viola at a young age. It's been 13 yrs. since her mother's death, and Maurice was the closest thing she ever had to a father.

"Ok, fine." Viola snapped feeling angry and defeated. "So where are we going this time?"

Maurice looked at her soberly " _We_ are not going anywhere. But you are"

_____________

**VISHOUS**

Since Jane and V were able to reconcile their differences and their feelings for one another, they were truly happy as a couple.

The drought of his visions may have been a link to the turmoil of their relationship, but he couldn't be sure. V was feeling tired but more relaxed than he felt in a long long time. His visions were back and that made him feel normal again.

Fucking A- something so beyond normal that made him feel like he could fit right in with the Brady Bunch.

And the Brady Bunch the Brothers were not.

With the visions he felt in control. Funny how something that was so erratic gave him that sense of security. That feeling had nearly abandoned him for quite a while, too long for V's liking. He never thought he would miss something that he hated so much about himself, but once it was gone- he didn't feel the same. He felt lost and useless.

"What are you still doing here?" Jane asked interrupting his thoughts; Her ghostly visage leaned on the doorframe, smiling that fucking sexy smile that made him hard instantly.

Her eyes travelled to his pants and again she smiled. "Now that's the kind of greeting that I like."

V was sitting at the "control center " as he called it, doing his daily routine of security watch and updates to the system.

He wheeled his chair from the desk and swiveled it in Jane's direction.

Looking briefly down at his own erection he patted his leg, inviting Jane to sit.

Jane sauntered over to his lap and V hissed the moment he smelled her arousal.

She smiled knowingly and raised each leg until she was straddling him in his chair. At once she became corporal without even trying, thanks to V's glowing hand.

"Baby I missed you true?" V said as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to his mouth.

The kiss was urgent and needy. V couldn't get enough of his mate, Jane was his life and she made the fucked up world seemed right.

She unzipped his pants and started to stroke him.

V locked the door with his mind and ripped her shirt open. He loved the way she never wore a bra- always perfect and ready for his lips.

He started to kiss and playfully bite her breasts as the sensation of her hand on his cock took him over.

"Fuck baby what you do to me," He whispered breathlessly between kisses.

" Right back at you V" she whimpered. " You do crazy things to me, I'm so wet for you baby, I need you...but first..." She got up and kneeled between his legs and replaced her hand with her mouth.

Yeah, V was glad everything was back to normal, this female constantly blew his mind and his...."Fuck Jane baby, you keep doing that and I will lose it right now"

Jane looked up at him through her lashes and went back to work.

"Fuuuuccckk"

__________

**(Viola)**

Vi was horrified. Maurice kept talking but she wasn't listening anymore.

Vampires.

She just learned that her on again and off again cold symptoms was due to being a pre-trans, or whatever the fuck that was.

She didn't even know they existed. Although she wasn't too surprised since her mother was a witch. Maurice was a warlock and magic was like second nature to her.

Like breathing.

If witches weren't an urban myth like the humans thought, Vampires would not be a big stretch to the imagination.

A few years ago she began to feel a more powerful source of essence. Since then she was able to teleport, use telekinetics, conjure fire, control the weather without chanting or needing to receive aid from the ancients.

Beatrice she was told, was able to conjure fire and control nature but not to the extent of her own abilities, and never without chanting or calling aid.

Her mother was the most powerful witch the coven ever seen. They tried to control her, and once they knew that couldn't be done they tried to kill her. They didn't succeed until LOHR took over the coven and nabbed Beatrice when Vi was little.

Knowing that Beatrice had an S&M fixation he used that knowledge to trap her. Or so Vi was told.

S&M was also how she met her Bio-dad.

A witches fertility cycle was different than a human's, and undetectable by a Vampire apparently.

Did her mother know her father was a vampire? No one knew. She was a regular of this S&M bastard though, until she became pregnant that is.

Maurice and Beatrice were confident that the father was unaware of her mother's heritage.

When her mother was three months pregnant, Maurice found her and they were inseparable best friends until Beatrice was taken.

It wasn't until some years after Beatrice death, that Maurice found out what the true nature of her father was. Again, Maurice's intel somehow knew everything.

"Say something Vi" I know it's hard to take in. I would have told you sooner had you started showing the signs of turning earlier, but I began to think the gene had skipped you." Maurice pleaded, looking back and forth from the road and to her. His concern evident.

They already were driving to the Brotherhood Mansion. Everything seemed surreal, and was happening so fast.

"When I turn will I still have my powers?"

'I dunno kiddo. You're the first interspecies vampire/witch combination that anyone heard of. The King is waiting for us. When we get to the mansion I'll take you in, assure your safety and then I'll leave. Better to let LOHR think we're still on the run. I'll call when I settle in again and I'll keep tabs".

'You trust these vamps enough to leave me there? Alone?" Vi asked. Christ she hated sounding like a lost little girl, but this was all too much.

"I've heard stories through sources," Maurice claimed. "These guys are protectors of their species. They would never kill their own unless given good reason to... you know high treason and all that. Trust me kiddo, they wouldn't want to kill you cause your different, they protect their family, and your Dad is a good friend of the King, and the son of the mother of the race I'm told."

___________________

**(VISHOUS)**

"Come in" Wraths voice boomed through the door.

V entered the King's renovated office- the new smell of paint still evident.

"What's doin' Wrath?" V asked. " You called?" V looked around and nodded to all the brothers in full uniform. They all either just came off a shift or about to leave on one. His eyes stopped at Butch, who was staring at him with a look of surprise, almost in disbelief. V blinked back at him with a look of confusion.

"V" Wrath said while rubbing the bridge of his nose between his two fingers. His wrap arounds were off but his eyes were closed. Something the King always did when he became stressed. "You better sit down"

 _-Shit-_ thought V.  _This couldn't be good._

Just as Wrath opened his eyes and put his glasses back on, he folded his hands on the desk and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Wrath closed his mouth again and cleared his throat. With his second attempt the King found his voice. "There is a pre-trans coming to the mansion"

"Ok...So you need help with security or somethin'? " V asked, confused as to why this was so hard for the King to explain

"Yes, we do somewhat. She is wanted by her Coven, and is starting to show signs of the change."

"Wait...Coven? Like a fuckin' witch or somethin'?" V asked.

"Yes, exactly like that." Wrath replied. 'It seems her father is a Vampire and her Mother is a witch. She has powers the coven wants for their own and will use any means to have it, including her death"

"That's some fucked up shit Wrath" V said, " I never heard of a vampire witch before. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Pre-tran's mother, Beatrice LeRoux".

_________

**(VIOLA)**

She sat in the car waiting for Maurice's ok to go in.

She couldn't even fathom to take in the amazing structure and it's surroundings, because everything about this moment was a fog.

Her whole life was turned upside down.

She was going to become a Vampire, and meet her dad for the first time, talk about twilight zone.

Nervous, she flipped the car visor down and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked a mess. "Great!" she said aloud.

Opening up her purse she rummaged around to find some makeup until she realized it was all in her suitcase. Closing her eyes she chanted a 2nd level refreshening spell and in 3 seconds her face, hair and body looked and felt freshly showered. Chanting didn't absolve too much of her energy, and she always chanted for low-grade spells. Best to use a little energy as possible- who knows how the day will play out.

Next she chanted a 3rd level hair and makeup spell. All she had to do was envision the way she wished her hair and makeup to be and it was.

Luckily she was already wearing decent clothes before she left the apartment.

Looking at the front entrance to the mansion, her nerves started to play ping-pong again so she closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

**> KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK<**

Startled, Vi screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin as her head almost hit the top of the roof.

"Sorry...you ok kiddo?" Maurice asked sympathetically. His voice sounding muffled through the window.

Vi opened the door and stepped out, "No I'm not ok, and I don't know if I ever will be." She said while leaning her back on the car door. Her tears were threatening to flow again.

"Chin up kiddo, they are all waiting for you." Maurice said while wiping the corners of her eyes." I asked questions while chanting a truth spell and they passed with flying colors. No harm will come of ya. Come on sweetheart, we have to do this. There's no turning back now."

"Fine" Vi snorted. "Lets get this over with".

_____________

**(VISHOUS)**

"Butch my man. you better go get your boy, his kids gonna be here any minute" Rhage suggested as Butch headed down the stairs.

"She here aleady?" Butch asked with amazement.

"Yup her guardian's outside right now coaxing her to come in. I took a peek outside and saw her and I don't see it."

"See what?" Butch asked.

"The family resemblance that's what." Rahge said sarcastically.

"Maybe she takes after the mom, the blood test will tell us if she's his or not." Butch suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

"Where is the man of the hour anyway?" Z asked entering the room along with Phury, John Matthew, Quinn, Blay and Payne.

"I may have a niece!" Payne proclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands.

"May is the key word." V said as he finally made his way through the great foyer. "The fact that she may be my daughter is a big fucking MAYBE"

"V" Wrath snapped.

In a moment, all eyes were on the King and Beth coming down the stairs with his seeing eye dog George.

"Don't be so forthcoming with the pre-trans. It's hard enough finding out she's one of us let alone meeting her potential father. Show some willingness to have her around".

V nodded while scowling, just as the doorbell rang. Fritz  happily made his way to the front door to answer it. Jane nodded to V giving him a supportive smile.

________________

**(VISHOUS)**

Maurice led the girl from the entrance into the foyer where all the brothers and the King were gathered. The mood was electric and anticipation hung thick in the air.

V couldn't quite see the alleged offspring because she was standing directly behind her guardian.

" Hi there, I'm Maurice and this here is..." the man stopped short when he realized the girl wasn't directly beside him. He turned around to talk to her.

"Vi sweety, come on stop being shy and introduce yourself," Maurice coaxed.

It was then that V saw her.

Her wavy hair was silky black and fell past her waist. She had two thick streaks of bright purple on either side almost framing her face; V enjoyed her attempt at the rebel look.

Focusing on her face he could see her eyes were a familiar ice color except with his exceptional vision he could see an outer ring of purple that matched her streaks.

She was tall for a human but short for a female vampire. Something that'll change once she transitions.

She looked around at the brothers and stopped when she saw V. She looked directly at him and seemed taken aback with the striking similarity between them.

Shit even the preference for leather was shared.

Payne approached V's side and the pre-trans caught the movement. The female's eyes went back and forth from his twin and V, also recognizing their identical features.

Just as it seemed that she was going to step forward and speak she shook her head and stepped back.

Her eyes closed and suddenly a breeze of wind blasted them.

V could see her talking to Maurice, but there was no sound.

"What the FUCK was that?" Z asked before anyone else could.

V walked up slowly until he reached an invisible barrier.

"Sound proof obviously...I wonder if it's bulletproof?" V joked as he knocked on the barrier. Shit even his knuckles didn't make a sound. "Fucking witches, true?"

Maurice and the female stopped talking and looked at V as if he was the one that was strange.

after shaking her head at V they went back to their deep conversation. Judging by their body language the female was having doubts.

"No worries sweetheart, I feel the exact fucking way!" V shouted feeling sour and rejected. They didn't hear him obviously, but as he turned around Beth shook her head disapprovingly.

V looked away quickly and walked to where he originally stood when the two first entered and where Jane was standing.

___________

**VIOLA**

"No Maurice it's not safe" Viola exclaimed shaking her head violently.

"Vi! What are you talking about?"

" I can feel a power here, there not all what they are saying they are. LOHR maybe already gotten to them. This could be a trap!"

"Power? What are you talking about? I tested for that too, and nothing showed up on my radar! Stop making up stuff and stop this right now!"

"But..." just as she was going to explain herself she saw her Bio Dad knocking on the barrier as if it was some sort of specimen to examine. She shook her head in exasperation and continued" But..."

"Vi NO! Take down this barrier at once or I will. Stop this madness, everything will be fine. If there is any true danger, you have my permission to teleport back to our usual safe spot and call me." Maurice said flatly.

"FINE!!" Vi shouted "But if I die in my sleep or wake up in the coven your ass is to blame!" at that same moment the barrier went down.

" Who here is the one with the power!" Vi commanded.

Wrath stepped forward and responded, " I am the the leader here and ...."

"NO!" Vi interrupted with her hand held up in Wrath's direction, "This ain't Close Encounters and I'm not looking for your leader, I'm looking for the one with essence! There are abilities here, I can feel it, and I wanna know who the fuck it is before I step any closer in here wit y' all. For all I know you are in co-hoots with LOHR and are gonna serve my ass on a platter right to him. So who the FUCK is it!"

"She sure as shit sounds like you" Jane said smirking up at V. At that moment V felt a strange sense of belonging. In his soul he knew this girl with her ice eyes and jet black hair was kin to him. He knew what the blood test would say.

"It's me..."V said, "My sister Payne and myself. We have unexplained abilities inherited from the scribe virgin...your grand-mom"

"Virgin? Fuck me! Mary's is a witch now? does that make you Jesus or what?"

At this the brothers started to laugh, and Butch woot and hollered.

" I think you and I will get along just fine Viola" V stated.

"Niece of mine!" Payne said as she ran up and smothered the girl with a hug.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a fan fiction from the black dagger brotherhood series. I do not own any of the characters JR Ward creates or has created. I love V and his character and would like to see what it would be like if V was thrown into parenthood. I also would love to explore the world of witchcraft in the BDB world.

___________

(Viola)

A week after joining the mansion Viola was settled in and quite comfortable with the set up that the brotherhood provided. The accommodations were off the charts- like she moved into the Hilton. It was still a little hard for her to believe.

Manny and Doc Jane did the DNA test on the second night after her arrival, and it proved without a doubt that she was the daughter of Vishous son of the Bloodletter and the Mother of their race...her race?  V as he like to be called, had warmed up to her after their first meeting, but since the blood test result he has been overly helpful, doting and hovering. He became instant protector, guardian and pain in her ass ever since.

She liked having a father, but it seems as if he was trying to make up for the 21 yrs he missed out on, and sometimes his new presence in her life was overwhelming.

Some of the good points of being here though, were that she got to know some of the children of the Brothers. So far they all got along and finally she was able to connect with her peers and really get to know them. She had no innate fear of having to up and leave at any moment.

There was Nalla the daughter of Zadist and Bella, Wrath the son of the King and Queen, Qilliah Daughter of Quinn and Layla, her cousin Phoenix son of Payne and Manny, Dess son of Phury and Cormia, and then there was Rhayne.

Beautiful Rhayne.

He looked like he could be his father's twin with those teal blue eyes, blonde hair and Hollywood looks.

He was definitely a sight to behold, and was a big hit with the ladies.

Every time Vi saw him, he was with a different one each night.

Even though civilians weren't welcome at the Mansion- Vi saw him at Zero Sum each night with the flavor of the night. One of the exceptions that B-dad made, was let her work at something she felt comfortable doing. Which for her happened to be waiting tables.

On the count of the bar being runned by Rev and Xhex, B-dad felt safe enough with her there. She wasn't allowed to take a day job since there would no one to accompany her besides a Doggen. Given that she could be close to the change at any time and if the lessers were to attack her, V  x-nayed that. Nope, this was the best she was gonna get to independence- and what witch in their right mind was gonna enter a well-known Vamp bar? None that she knew. She was pretty safe in the sanction of Zero Sum. Never mind the fact that she had powers beyond comprehension- but V didn't care. Nope Zero Sum or nothing. So she chose Z.S.

Lucky her- so now she gets to watch Rahyne in her peripherals with the sluts he tended to entertain each and every night. "Raye" didn't even notice her, why would he? When there were all these available female Vampires to feed and have sex with.

She would be a transition female soon- except not slutty. She almost wanted to be repulsed by him -consider him a disgusting pig, and have nothing to do with him.... ALMOST.

The anticipation of her change was killing her. Will she still have her powers? If she didn't then at least she wouldn't have to worry about the coven anymore. But her powers are the only thing that keeps her connected with her mother. No amount of running away from the coven was worth losing that again.

"Hey Viola"

Vi turned to see her cuz Phoenix sitting at the table she had planned to clean next.

"Hey Phoenix", Vi replied. "What's up? Where's your crew tonight?"

"They will be here any minute now- we're just getting off shift. I'm reserving the table and ordering ahead for them."

"Oh ya? then what'd it be?" Vi asked while she started clearing his table.

"I'll have a Grey G on the rocks, 'xcuse me darlin'" Rahyne said. He came up from behind Vi and placed his hands around her waist to try and slowly nudge her out of the way. Vi was so shocked she just stood there stupidly and didn't move. "I said excuse me Vi, could I get in the booth in front of you".

His mouth was by her ear now, so close she could feel his breath. Still holding on to her waist, Vi could feel heat beginning to flush through her body like a tidal wave. She was almost liquid in less than a minute. Shaking her head she shrugged off to the side the best way that she could, without showing evidence of her jello legs.

"Sorry...Ya no probs. Ummmm coming up. K thx. I'll be back in a few," she said as Rahyne made his way to the booth. He sat down and looked at her with those blue eyes of his and smiled a panty-wetting smile.

 _-Calm down Vi, be cool_ -she said to her self

Vi closed her eyes and tried to listen to herself. She began to breath a slow breath and suddenly felt a cool refreshing breeze surround her when she heard Phoenix say,

"Ummm Vi...u ok?"

" Of course! Why?" she said as she opened her eyes quickly. Instantly she was startled.

Just as she thought she couldn't be anymore embarrassed, looking up she realized it was snowing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry "she began to say while walking away, but not before she walked right into Xhex.

"Sweety- you feeling ok?" Xhex asked as she put a hand to her forehead and whistled.

"Vi you are burning up!No wonder you are creating a blizzard in here. Hold on." Xhex took out her phone and dialed.

"V- yeah it's X. Your girl is hot as a tamale here and she smells about ready. Yup on it." Xhex hung up.

" Wh-what's going on Xhex?"

"Girl we got to get you home- you will be in pain real soon. V is getting your blood source ready now. Can you teleport sweetie?"

"Yeah. I think so..."

And that was the last thing she remembered before she fainted.

______________

**(VISHOUS)**

The phone rang as V was checking the most recent feeds of security videos that just went online.

-'V".

-V, It's X. Your girl is hot as tamale here and she smells about ready.

-Xhex? Wait Vi is close to the change? Shit get her here A-SAP.  I'll call the chosen male I have lined up. Christ she is early and HURRY!

V exclaimed, his words were rushed in panic.

-"Yup on it."

Christ- He was worried about this day. Being that she is half witch he felt unsure about the survival rate. Luckily his sis has healing powers- so hopefully dying would be a non- issue.

He quickly dialed Butch's number.

-"Butch here"

-"Butch! Its V, Vi is starting the change, tell Phury and Cormia- that male chosen needs to get here pronto, true?

-V man yup- Phury's here with me now- will do. Don't worry man- she'll pass with flying colors.

-Butch my man, I hope your right

His phone rang again.

-"V"

-V- your girl just passed out- I will bring her to the mansion myself- no worries...

-FUCK that Xhex! I'm coming- Just be sure there is a car ready for us- I'm transporting there and will have no wheels.

-No worries V- your car will be ready, now hurry up and get your ass...

Before Xhex could finish- V already teleported in front of her.

"-...Over here...what took so long?"

V never answered, he just looked at Vi's head lying in Rhayne's lap. Rayne was stroking her head comfortingly and something in V made him growl. He could give a shit that the boy was practically his nephew- all he thought about was protecting his daughter from this maniac womanizer. Christ she wasn't even changed and he were already trying to make his move.

Rhayne heard V growl and seemed taken back with his reaction. V could care less about hurting anyone's feelings right now- all he cared about was his girl.

His girl that he vowed he would protect and love till his dying day. He had missed her entire childhood, a child who he just found, and now she could be gone.

He felt Xhex's hand on his shoulder and there was no doubt her sympath abilities were reading his crazed emotions.

As Rhayne shuffled away from her, V bent down to pick her up. It was then he noticed the snow- looking at Xhex she nodded her head to indicate Vi. Now wasn't the time- but he will remember to ask about it later.

___________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a fan fiction from the black dagger brotherhood series. I do not own any of the characters JR Ward creates or has created. I love V and his character and would like to see what it would be like if V was thrown into parenthood. I also would love to explore the world of witchcraft in the BDB world.

**(VIOLA)**

Vi felt sore and achy all over and... hungry?

Before opening her eyes she could smell the scent of Grey G and cigarettes lingering in the air. The small crowd of people gathered around in her room had hushed their voices as soon as Vi stirred.

"V?" Vi asked as she finally opened her eyes, the brightness of the room making her wince. She squinted looking around for the person whose scent she recognized.

"Yeah baby girl, I'm right here." V said as he knelt down on the floor by her bed and took her by the hand. Vi looked at her father and saw joy and relief in his ice eyes. "Did it happen? Did I transition?"

"Yes baby, you made it through like a champ! I'm so happy and so god damn relieved! How do you feel? Do you think your strong enough to feed? ...I've got a chosen here to help you regain some strength. You ready?"

Vi smiled at the love she felt emanating from her father. He was so concerned for her welfare, it reminded her of her mom doing the same thing when she was small. She missed her mom at that moment and sadly nodded yes to her father's question.

Ok y'all, everyone clear out- Vi needs to feed. Butch said while corralling people she didn't even realize in the room. Vi tried to sit up and hissed at the pain of the blanket scratching her skin.

"No baby doll, try not to move too much at first, your skin is new and really sensitive." V said as he began to ease her back down on the bed.

Before Vi had a chance to respond a young man with the image of a greek god had just entered the room and bowed before her. His hair was golden blonde and he had sea blue eyes. His hair style, Viola thought, seemed too hip for a practicing chosen.

"Hello Viola, my name is Kale and I am here to service you in blood and whatever..."

"Blood will be all she is needing Kale, no other services required, True?" V said curtly while cutting off Kale's monologue.

Vi blushed at Kale as he nodded and apologized. V then kissed Vi's cheek and nodded to Butch to leave. V stood up and went to the door to follow him but not before he looked back to give Vi an encouraging smile.

"No funny business, you hear?" V said looking at Kale. Kale nodded meekly and then looked at the ground, he seemed passive and clearly uncomfortable. Obviously satisfied, V then left and closed the door.

Vi and Kale were finally left alone. Vi's heart was racing not from the new change her body had been through but from something else. She looked nervously at Kale hoping that he wouldn't hear it. It wasn't the way she felt around Rhayne. No, this was just purely instinctual and hormonal. She was clearly aroused. Blushing again, she payed silently that her father could not read her mind right now, as he sometimes was able to do.

"Viola, where would you prefer to take my vein? My wrist or my neck?" Kale asked.

Broken from her thoughts, Vi considered . She looked at his held out arm and then sized up his neck and asked, "What do you prefer, or recommend?"

Kale looked at her and smiled, "Well I enjoy the neck, but it is customary to receive and give blood by the wrist if you are unfamiliar with a person. Saying that though, knowing that you just experienced a change, your nourishment is substantial. I would suggest the neck..."

"Huh...ok " Vi said shyly, nervous and excited all at the same time. She shuffled over to make room for Kale on the bed. He took his cue and laid beside her. Angling his head for easier access to his vein Kale waited patiently for Vi to lean in and bite.

Vi closed her eyes and nervously leaned down over Kale. She stared at him and although hungry and week she fought for the strength to cage her arms over his head. Kale opened his eyes and realized her frailty as she winced trying to hold herself up.

"Here" Kale offered, gently positioning her back on the bed. He lifted his body over hers in a hovering position and slowly began to lower his neck to her mouth. Vi could feel his breath on her hair as she reached up to wrap her arms around his head wanting to bring him closer still. His smell was intoxicating and she shook from weakness. Instinctively Vi opened her mouth and bit him where she could smell the scent of blood the strongest.

As his tangy blood seeped onto Vi's tongue she moaned and wrapped her hands in Kale's blonde locks. Kale stayed quiet as she sucked and gorged on this new delectable nectar. On and on she drank until she felt stronger and sated. Once Vi sensed his arms shake and begin to strain with holding his weight above her she stopped, realizing that with the loss of so much blood he would be weak. Kale sighed as Vi pulled her fangs out.

He sighed even louder as Vi instinctively licked the bite to close the wound. Once she was done he rolled over in the bed and looked at her with heated eyes and smiled. At that moment Vi could smell his arousal, and it renewed her earlier feelings with vengeance. Her core ached and she longed to kiss him and feel his hands on her. Leaning down she touched her lips with his and shyly tasted his warmth.

He opened his mouth slightly inviting her in as Vi licked his bottom lip. Slowly their tongues explored each other in an erotic dance. What first started out sensual, turned out carnal and torturous as the heat that ignited within Vi flared. Realizing Vi's consent to touch her, Kale quickly pulled her closer to him. Closer like this, Vi could feel his erection gloriously grind against her, as his massive hands mapped the spanse of her back and cupped her ass.

Vi wrapped her legs around Kale and lifted her head back to allow him access to her own throat. Kale bent down to kiss her neck and then trailed his hands over the tie of her robe and nimbly opened it. The valley of her breasts were now exposed and she yearned for his lips. Kale traced kisses down her neck, over her collar bone till he reached her right breast. As his lips enveloped the little bud and sucked, there was a knock at the door.

Quickly Kale realizing his broken promise to her father, leaped off the bed and sat on a near by chair to sort himself out. Vi quickly tied her robe up and combed her fingers through her hair to manage some presentability.

"Vi...It's Rhayne. I came by to check on you and see if you need something to eat? I brought you peanut butter sandwiches and bacon...It's what most crave after the change" Again Rhayne knocked "... Vi you there?"

Vi looked at Kale and he nodded in understanding. The moment had past and he had completed his services.

"Thank you Kale, I will be eternally grateful for the pure blood and kindness you have shown me. "

" You are most welcome Lady Vi" Kale said while heading to open the door. As he turned the knob, Rhayne looked up seemingly surprised to find someone else opening the door.

" Good night Brother Rhayne, I will be on my way now that the Lady Vi has properly fed."

Rhayne still quiet and surprised, muttered, " Sorry Kale I thought Vi was alone, I thought you would of left a while ago."

Kale looking embarrassed and mute, only nodded and quietly exited the room. Rhayne slowly narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure and then looked at Vi and her blushing face and realized what he interrupted.

" So... are you hungry or not" He asked with obvious distain, as his tone changed from one of concern to anger.

Vi looked up at his change in mood and looked away to find the courage to speak.

" Whatever" Rhayne said, "Here it is... I gotta go." Vi looked up startled at his brashness and watched him slap the tray of food on the table and quickly leave the room.

Vi closed her eyes, embarrassed and confused. _Why was Rhayne acting so jealous?_

_______________________________

(Rhayne)

When Rhayne first met Viola, something within him changed.

Yeah he liked women, he liked women... _a lot_! In fact the Brothers gave him the nick name "Hollywood Jr", on the account of him being just like his old man. He really loved women, but as much as he loved them, well... they loved  _him_  even more. He learned to appreciate women from his Mom, who raised him to respect all women and appreciate them in all forms.

And appreciate him he did.

He appreciated them so much he was with a different woman each night. He loved their smell, their softness and loved seeing them in the throes of passion, in their most intimate moments. He would have to swear that seeing them come undone by him was the biggest turn on of all. Women from all over threw themselves at him: short, thin, tall and fat, it didn't matter. He always had his pick, and he loved them all.

But then he met Vi.

Beautiful, sexy, talented, sweet little Viola.

He stayed his distance out of respect for V, a man that was more like an Uncle to him out anyone of the Brothers. Sure they were all close, But V took a shining to him at a young age and taught him to be the razor sharp tekkie he is today. So he knew V very well and respected the shit of that man, but it was getting harder and harder to stay away from his daughter each day.

Rhayne closed his eyes and pictured Vi's loveliness in his mind. He dared not stare at her when she was around,  _hell no_... but from just a short glance, his vivid memory was able to capture her image perfectly. He pictured her dark purple streaked hair framing her creamy white face with those perfect pouty kissable lips.  _Fuck!_  He was getting hard just thinking about what he liked to do with those lips. Her eyes though...those beautiful fucking eyes of hers, gave him the goose bumps.Those purple rimmed orbs seem to stare right into his soul. Always after talking to her, it left him breathless and wanting, no matter how briefly their eyes had met. and her perfect fucking body...he had to stop thinking about it or he himself would come undone. So, naturally he exerted his arousal on the women around him whenever she was around. He hated having her think he was a slut, but if he wanted to keep any sort of relationship with V , he did his best to stay clear and show his disinterest.  _Christ_ , It made him nearly sick every time he was with someone else but her, but he had to stay away. That man was like a second father to him and it would kill Rhayne to disappoint him.

When she started to work at Z.S, he couldn't wait to get off shift so he could have a reason to see her. As much as his mind told him not to be around her, his body craved her presence. It was like torture not being able to act out his true intentions, but he coped by just feeling lucky to be in the same room as her; It calmed him. It was like she was the sun and he craved her warmth; it seemed inevitable and necessary.

That night when he crept up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, he could't help but be breathless when he whispered in her ear. His whole fucking body vibrated when he touched her and his nose couldn't help but lean in to smell her hair.

Apples and cinnamon, a fucking wicked combination... but a scent that he learned was his new favourite.

When she froze in front of him unmoving, his eyes widened in surprise when he sensed her own arousal. She wanted him!  _Fuck!_  And now that he touched her he wanted her right then and there. Now he knew without a doubt that he would never be able to stay away, V be damned. But when she started to fall, his heart leapt as he jumped the table he was sitting at to catch her before she could hit the floor.

And fall she did... right into his lap.

When V showed up, Rhayne was not surprised by the males reaction, but surprised at himself for wanting to fight him. It was almost as if Rahyne felt like V was intruding on his right of trying to protect his female and wanted to growl back at him. Luckily though, his conscience was able to get through to his dominant male side.

And when she was up in that room, Rahyne prayed. Fuck did he pray.

He prayed that nothing would happen to her, and it killed him that V lined up a chosen to feed her. Rhayne wished to hell that Vi could feed off of his blood. The thought alone had him hard again. His emotions was off the charts. He felt fucking crazy and horny as hell. Since that touch in Zero Sum, he felt as if he needed Vi. He craved her. The thought of any male touching his female made him antsy as hell. Even though she wasn't his female, his body had a mind of it's own and claimed otherwise. He had to keep his instincts at bay. He opted to stay as far away from her room as possible without being completely away from the house. So he found sanctuary in V and Butch's homestead. At least this far away from her room, he was able to think more clearly. Plus being in V's place reminded him who he was and what he shouldn't do for everyone's sake.

By the time he received word that she came through the change in flying colours, Rhayne had already made up his mind to listen his body and heart and go to her. Not wanting to be around when she was feeding, he stayed away as long as he could stand, before he finally decided to bring her some food. Hell be damned if couldn't provide her his blood, he sure as hell was gonna feed his female sustenance.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a fan fiction from the black dagger brotherhood series. I do not own any of the characters JR Ward creates or has created. I love V and his character and would like to see what it would be like if V was thrown into parenthood. I also would love to explore the world of witchcraft in the BDB world.

**(Viola)**

It was a few days till Vi felt well enough to go back to normal routines. 

With 3 days of convincing V that she was well enough to go back to Zero Sum, tonight was her first official shift since **"the Change".**  

**_Vi had changed._  **

She was taller now and stood a clear 6' compared to her earlier 5'6 height.  Her legs, arms and abs were more defined and toned. Her hair seemed longer and silkier and her skin seemed paler but noticeably clearer, if not luminescent.

Her powers disappointedly have changed as well. Vi hadn't been able to cast a spell for days and was worried that she may never have any magic abilities again. Good news for the whole "being chased by a power thief", but very bad news for what made Vi herself for all these years. More bits of her mother seemed to be taken away from her.  _Damn biology_. 

Vi was in her room doing her makeup and hair when her thoughts drifted off to Rhayne. Vi hadn't seen him since that night he brought her food.   _ **What was his problem anyways? He was acting like a jealous boyfriend and he hadn't so much as said a few words to her beyond ordering a drink? Guys were crazy,** s_ he thought.

Startling Vi out her thoughts, she heard a light rapping on her door. 

"Come in" she said as she finished her eyeliner. 

In walked her stepmom Jane with her doctors kit. Vi sighed and looked at her. Vi could tell Jane wasn't anymore happy than Vi with being here.  V's protectiveness was a bit much, and she understood that Jane felt obligated to make sure his baby girl was alright. Vi shook her head and laughed. Jane seemed to visibly relax knowing that Vi was in good spirits.

"You can tell Father dearest that his strong, independent and intelligent daughter is fine and will not die of an unknown new virus that seems to be exclusive to the descendents of Vishous, son of the Virgin Scribe" Vi said humorously. 

Jane smirked while taking out her blood pressure kit and wrapping the cuff around Vi's arm. "Thanks for understanding Vi," Jane said, " But I would not hear the end of it for days if I didn't officially give you the all clear to go back to work, you know how he can be "

"I do", Vi laughed and then nodded to Jane,  " I definitely do."

______________

(Rhayne)

It's been three whole days since Rhayne last seen Viola. He felt sorry for being so rude to her during his last visit but it pained him to see that his female could be with another. It took his all, to not track that fucker Kale down and kill him for laying a hand on his sweet Vi. 

Was he going crazy? He hadn't even really talked to her and already he felt as if she was his. He tried to get with some other females out of anguish and pent up emotions over her encounter that night, but then soon discovered that he couldn't even get hard for anyone other than Vi. So really you can say,  it was he that was hers. She ruled his heart and it seemed as if no other female would be good enough for him than Vi. Thinking about it, he understood the emotions and sexual charge that involved feeding just after transition. He himself, had sex for the first time when he just transitioned. So it was natural that she would...that Kale would...but it still made him angry as hell at that son-of-a-bitch. 

Rhayne sighed out loud and shook his head while he walked beside his crew.  He was on shift with Blay, Quinn, John and his Dad, patrolling the perimeters of the docks at the end of town. Word had gotten back to Wrath that there was a new drug ring that could potentially involve the Omega's henchmen, and soon Rhayne and the boys were sent to investigate. It was unusual to get to work with his dad, but schedules tend to change and now Hollywood was on his shift. Rhage looked at him and narrowed his eyes when he heard him sigh.

"Somethin' the matter son?" Rhage asked. 

Rhayne looked at him and shook his head. "Nah...just tired is all." he replied. Unconvinced Rhage looked a little longer at him, as if he could see right through him. His dad knew he was lying, but had sense enough to leave him alone, knowing that a heart to heart was not really the time or place at this moment. Soon Rhage looked back towards the others and issued directions for positions as they neared the docks. 

Rhayne had butterflies, and not because he was scared he was going to get a little fighting action, but he had been nervous since he heard Vi would be back to work tonight. V was hard enough to be around when he was worried about something, let alone something that effected his baby girl. V was mad dog protective about her, and was not happy at all that Vi going back to work so soon. Rhayne was also worried about her health, but super excited to see her . V was gonna kill him...cause when he saw her tonight, he would make his intentions clear to Vi. She will be his by the end of dawn.

__________

**(Viola)**

Vi's eyesight was incredibly better. Her ears were also picking up conversations at the other end of the room despite the heavy thump of bass that blasted through the club. The laser lights were projecting crazy sick patterns on the walls and floors of the joint, and the music seemed to seep into her bones. Their vibrations began to possess her, and it made her feel amazing and free.  She began to wiggle and move to the beat as she cleared the tables and took orders. Before the change, she always felt nervous and self conscious that everyone was judging her and her flaws. But flaws be damned she could care-less tonight. Vi had a new found confidence that she never had before, and she was enjoying herself for once. Right now she could care less that she was currently "most wanted" by a crazed magic welder, not to mention that the love/crush of her life hated her...cause at this moment despite all that, life couldn't be better. It could of been the fact that when she came to work, every male in the place stopped what they were doing to look at her. It could also be that the patrons of the club kept buying her drinks. One of the rules of Z.S, was that if someone bought you a drink you drank it. Unless you felt you've had enough and that was left up to your discretion...and sometimes management, if it affected your job. Then you got a warning and if you let yourself get to the same state again, you were let go. It was a constant balancing act for the servers of the club, and why there was a lot of turnover with its employees. Vi had never had that problem before, but now it seems that every man in the club was wanting to buy her a drink. It is said that being a Vampire means you can hold your liquor more so than a human. Being as Vi never really drank before, she didn't have anything to really compare it to.

So by the time the Brothers got off watch, Vi was giddy, light headed and throughly enjoying her shift. When she brought a huge table of men another round of drinks, a rather built- dark haired muscled hottie from the table suddenly grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away. The man stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over behind him and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. He said that he liked the way that she danced. After that he twirled her around so fast, she felt like a professional tango dancer.  Vi could't help but notice that the muscled bound stud was very light on his feet. She blushed nervously when he put his hands on her hips as if trying to teach her to dirty dance. Vi soon began to get into the grove of the new moves before sensing that there were intense stares coming from the newly occupied table across the room. Turning her head mid-grind from her newly found dance  partner/coach,  Vi locked eyes with Rhayne. 

Her heart fluttered as she looked at those beautiful blue eyes. Those intense blue orbs seemed to stare into her very soul, and it caused her to shiver.  Rhayne's  face was guarded and controlled, but Vi could sense that he was deeply angered. Looking away from him, she thanked the dark haired man for the dance but not before he gave her a tip and his phone number. Leaning in, he kissed her on her cheek and told her to call him anytime she felt the need to really dance. Giving him a warm smile, Vi nodded and then walked to the break room of Z.S, so she could find Annie and trade sections. She couldn't bare being around Rhayne right now when he was so obviously angry at her. She didn't know why he cared about what she did that night, and she prayed to Goddess (sorry the Virgin) that he would not tell V. She wished more than anything that it was Rhayne that fed her, but it wasn't. He acted so upset that she gave in to temptation, he made her feel like a cheap whore. Maybe she should of taken V's advise and stay home for a while longer. Finding Annie finishing up her break, she asked about trading sections. Unfazed, Annie agreed without much need of convincing and soon Vi was off to take drink orders in the VIP private rooms. V would be enraged, but daddy dearest will have to get over it. Sex was a part of life and his little girl was now fully grown, transitioned and all.

____________________

(RHAYNE)

A tall red headed woman, dressed in goth and leather approached his table and took his drink order. Rhayne ordered a grey goose on the rocks and then asked where their usual server was. Clearly surprised, the red head raised her eye brows and then bluntly said that the usual server wanted to trade sections and so she did. Rahyne's heart sank, Vi was angry at him and she didn't want to talk. So instead, she went as far as to trade sections. Rhayne needed to talk to her despite her being upset, so he asked the server which section she had traded them for. Once the red-head mentioned the VIP rooms, Rhayne nearly combusted with rage. She would rather serve the grime and sex crazed pervs of this city, rather than talk to him? V will really give new meaning to his name if he found out his baby girl was serving in that section. Telling the crew that he had to make a phone call, Rhayne quickly made his way to the VIP rooms.

As he walked through the club the purple and pink laser lights flashed upon the cliff of stairs leading towards the rooms. Starting to climb them, images of that man with his hands on his female burned within him. Rhayne became more enraged and suddenly the need to mark what was his soon possessed any other thoughts from before. If dad hadn't held him down when he first noticed them dancing, that man would of surely lost his life.

But right now Rhayne only cared about one thing. 

Vi was **" _his_ "**and she will be marked tonight. Just as he was ready to open room number 5, Vi stopped in front of him mid trek to door # 6, with a tray full of drinks and clearly surprised. Ignoring the flashing service light blinking above the door,  Rhayne grabbed her tray and placed it on a nearby table. Grabbing her by the back of the neck he pulled her towards his body so that he could kiss the  _ever loving-shit_  out of her. Rhayne felt the moment when she let go of her constraints and finally kiss him back. He smiled when she moved her arms up to his hair and grab fistfuls of it, as if trying to get even closer to him. Her taste was so delicious and sweet, it drove him wild. Instantly he became aroused, so much so that it literally sent shivers up his spine and hardened his cock all at once. Grabbing her tightly , Rhayne pressed his erection against her belly and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once he felt her part her lips, he seized the opportunity to boldly explore her mouth with his tongue. It was like he was famished and her scent and taste was the only sustenance that he required, it was maddening. Quickly backing her up to the nearest wall, public be damned, they both kissed deeply and passionately. Vi left his lips long enough to take a breath and to whisper in his ear that room 7 was free. Needing no further invitation, Rhayne propped her unto his waist and then carried her to the empty room.

______________

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"What is it Kai, what news do you bring me?" Kai watched his leader's hands gesture to the chairs on the opposite side of the desk, and without debate, Kai took LOHR'S suggestion to sit. If nothing, Kai learned to obey without question or there would be consequences to any sort of rebellion. Even something as small as refusing a seat when one didn't want to sit. LOHR ruled their coven with an iron fist, and with his growing power from expired witches, he has become a force that is next to unstoppable. No one dared to cross or deny him, for fear of their own death.

Right now, and for the last twenty one years, LOHR had been searching for Beatrice LeRoux's daughter. It's been a lengthy and seemingly never ending search but the coven had come close to capturing them several times. However close they always came to locating them, it seemed that she managed to stay one step ahead of them. Each time she escaped, LOHR fumed and vented his fury on the coven or on anyone involved with the mission. Little to say that LOHR went through a lot of searchers, and in twenty one years the body count was extremely high. Kai did not volunteer for this job, but was unfortunately recruited by force you can say, as that is how all LOHR'S searchers were picked now. No one dared to volunteer, but once you were picked you were obligated to fulfill it. If you didn't , you were sentenced to an dishonourable death. When you accepted, you were highly trained and had a very powerful spell casted on you, to order to keep you loyal of course.

It has come to the Kai's attention that Beatrice's daughter Viola LeRoux, was linked to LOHR ever since he absorbed Beatrice's power. It was a mare strand, an inkling of sorts, but very minimal when she didn't cast and was nearly impossible to track or put a location on. But the moment she used her power depending on length of time and amount of power used, LOHR was able to trace her location. A few days ago however, that thread went dead. It was almost as if the connection was lost, or like Viola had died. For 3 days straight , Kai and his team of searchers have been looking for any clue on the death of Viola LeRoux. LOHR wanted proof that the most powerful witch known to the coven had truly met her own demise. The team needed to retrieve the body still, so that LOHR could absorb her gift. The exchange could work, dead or alive. Of course if she were alive, the more power he could absorb. With death however, the longer her body wasn't recovered the less power he could retrieve from her corpse. So there was an expiry date, and LOHR was becoming frantic.

LOHR was staring at Kai with expectation. His bright blue eyes stared at Kai causing his heart rate to increase. Kai hated that he was picked to tell LOHR the bad news, and there was a good chance that he would not survive the aftermath of LOHR'S bad reaction. Working for LOHR put a expiry date on your existence as it was, but Kai at least hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

"So are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to give me the bloody report?" LOHR said clearly irritated.

"Sir, the team has yet to locate the missing witch- alive or dead. But it seems as someone may have found a clue." LOHR'S eyes widened at that little tid bit, and Kai could swear that he almost smirked. Almost...

"Well, spit it out! What did you find?"

"We think we may have located the mole in our operation sir, the one feeding Viola's guardian our whereabouts for all these years"

LOHR grinned widely. It was a creepy smile and it reminded him of that alice in wonderland cat...Chestshire, yeah that was his name. However creepy LOHR seemed right now, his smile assured Kai's safety for today,and Kai couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Well what are you waiting for boy? Show the traitor in. We have a much to discuss."

Chills ran up Kai's spine as he exited the office to retrieve the Mole.

____________________

(Rhayne)

The moment they entered the room, Rhayne kicked the door shut with the back of his foot. Still carrying Vi around his waist, he supported her weight with his arms and tried to manoeuvre to one of the couches in far end of the room. Barely catching a glimpse of his surroundings, the only thing he really could concentrate on was the way Vi's warm wet mouth and her caressing tongue nibbled his ear. Spotting the biggest sofa, Rhayne made their way towards it. Vi was wild and highly aroused, and wasn't that just a fucking turn on. He could smell her sweet scent, and he knew that she was wet and ready for him. Her breath against his ear sent him nearly to convulsions, and he was barely holding on as it was. He needed inside his female now... he needed to mark her with his scent, so no other damn male would come near if they had any god damn sense. If they did, it would mean death. Rhayne growled out of possession when an image of that bastard with his hands all over Vi tonight, flashed in his mind.

Nearing the couch, Rhayne sat down with Vi on his lap. Her legs that were tightly wrapped around his waist, loosened so that she could straddle him. Even as she adjusted her position, she kept kissing his neck, never breaking away from him, licking and biting, Rhayne could feel her fangs scraping against his skin. He heard her mewl in hunger and at that moment, Rhayne wanted nothing more than to feed his female. Christ it should of been him to feed her in the first place. Lifting his hand to Vi's face, he brought her towards his own and managed to growl out, "Bite me Vi, take what you want."

At that moment she looked up at him with those beautiful ice piercing, purple rimmed eyes of hers and Rhayne nearly lost his breath. She was so damned beautiful...how could he possibly be around his female and not get hard on? Rhayne would always seem like he had a permanent tent in his pants, just being near her. How did the other brothers do it? Shaking his heads from his thoughts, Rhayne quickly nodded at Vi to go ahead and bite. She at first leaned into him to give him a deep passionate kiss and then soon broke free to take a bite. The moment her little fangs pierced his skin, his belly began to coil. His hips bucked and jutted and as he rubbed himself against her heat. Vi drank him in and moaned while she sucked deeper and harder. Rhayne felt like he was gonna lose it right then and there. Nothing felt better at that moment than the pull of his blood from her lips. Mix it with the scent of her arousal, the sound of her sucking and moaning, plus the fact that he was feeding his female... made it all the more fucking fantastic. Rhayne gripped the edge of the sofa,  _fuck_  , and as good as this felt, he needed to hold on to his control. 

Rhayne need to taste her first. 

He needed to lick, suck and taste her senseless as she came undone before he could have his own release. Rhayne wanted to hear her scream first and then again when she milked his cock. No Rhayne will tend to his female first. He wanted her to come a few times before he felt his own climax.

__________________

(Viola)

The only thing that Viola could concentrate on now was Rhayne's hard chiseled body beneath her, the feeling of him rubbing his erection on her core, and the contours of his chest and muscled arms wrapped around her. Even his scent drove her wild. Once she tasted his sweet blood however, it took all she could do not to come undone. Seeing him in the corridor earlier with that determined look on his face, and when his eyes finally locked onto hers, she was completely taken by surprise ...and a little scared. Her eyes widened in fear as he came towards her like a battering ram. Viola honestly didn't know what to expect. She never knew Rhayne thought of her that way, but the heated gaze that he gave her as he looked her up and down, made her instantly feel the pool of warmth drip between her legs. Once he pulled her against his 6'5 body and kissed her senseless, the only thing that she could think of was that the actual feeling of being in his arms was far better than she could ever have imagined. She couldn't remember how they ended up in the room, she vaguely remembered suggesting it, but all that Viola could remember beyond that point was his lips, his hard body, and his glorious scent.

Beneath her, Rhayne's hands roamed along her sides and onto her backside. When he suddenly squeezed her ass, Vi lifted from his neck and groaned. She had her fill of blood now, and his touch was driving her insane. When their eyes locked, the heat that was generated from his stare made her shiver yet again. Lowering herself towards his mouth, she brushed her lips onto his and then dived in to kissed him long and hard. Once she came up for air, Rhayne growled the words "Mine" and then pushed her down on the couch so that he was now hovering over her.

The feeling of his magnificent weight on top of her was such a turn on. He was so big, so much so that she felt enveloped by him. Vi felt safe and secure, and there was no where she rather be.

____________________

(Rhayne)

"I need to see you baby" Rhayne muttered as he untucked her top from the hem of her skirt. Her creamy white flesh and stark black hair stood out as much as the thick purple streaks in it. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to it, and it was perfection. Rhayne lightly traced her flat stomach while he bent down to lick her navel. Lightly biting the skin around it, he smirked mid bite when she squirmed. Taking both of his hands and placing them firmly around her waist, he looked up into her eyes and said. " Stay still beautiful, I need you to be patient." Vi replied with an irritated wine but heeded his request. Convinced that she would stay still, Rhayne lightened up on his grip and then slid his hands to the hem of her panties. As his fingers entered the hidden skin from the lacy material, Vi sucked in a deep breath making Rhayne's cock throb. Doing his best to hold on to control, he quickly trained his eyes to Vi's, and enjoyed her reaction to his touch. Once his fingers slid themselves to her hot wet opening, he slithered it around her folds and stuck in a finger. Once she closed her eyes and let out another breathy moan, Rhayne bent down to take her lips and muffle her sounds with his mouth. Rhayne was close to grabbing his cock and slamming it into her, when her tongue began to stroke his own in rhythm to his fingers in her wet heat. Rhyane smiled when he heard her breaths quicken, so he crooked his finger in an attempt to find her G-spot. He knew he had it when Vi screamed "Oh God yesss stay right there". So stay he did, until he heard her scream his name.

Not able to hold on anymore and knowing his female was somewhat sated, Rhayne unbuttoned his leathers and sprung his cock free. As Vi was just recovering from orgasm number one, Rhyane slid his cock around her folds and then slowly entered her core. Allowing her enough time to adjust, Rhayne waited for her response before he lost his control. Leaning in to kiss her hard, they broke free and Vi nodded giving him the consent to begin. He started slowly at first and then faster once he couldn't hold back any longer.

Minutes seemed like hours, moans turned into screams and soon Rhyane was pistoning in and out of Vi's tight wet heat so hard, so fast that sweat formed on his brow. Soon a familiar heat started to coil in his belly and Rhyane could tell that Vi was close herself as he felt her core beginning to clench. Soon her moans grew louder. Somewhere in the back of his sub conscience he heard a knock on their door and a familiar voice, but nothing was registering. What was happening between them was happening and it was uncontrollable. There could be a war and a nuclear bomb going off in the club and Rhayne would not be able to stop. Both of them were so into the feeling and so far gone- their cries and moans drowned out the world. As the knocks on the door turned to thuds, and the moment Vi climaxed again, Rhayne came so hard and so long that he heard Vi scream again as his wild hot seed caused her yet another orgasim. As soon as he finished spurting his seed, Rhayne could smell his bonding scent mingling with the scent of their sex and sweat, so instantly he smiled completely satisfied that his female had been marked. Just as the two of them came down from their highly intense orgasm, Rhyane finally registered the sound of V's voice on the other end of the door, and he sounded murderous.  

**_to be continued…._ **

____________________

 

 

 


	6. Enraged

*******Thanks for the comments and kudos! Sorry this is a little late, but better late than never…********

**(VISHOUS)**

After first meal, V walked through the mansion and made his way downstairs to the training facility to visit Jane. 

**_…Christ_ **

V needed to be near her for awhile because the bonded male in him missed everything about her. V Missed Jane's scent, her smile, her kisses, even the way she ruled the fucking medical centre and owned that bitch called death. Yeah, the lives she saved... his family, his brothers more often than not, made his cock hard. His woman was a fucking genius doctor and V loved her all the more for it. Plus V had to admit that it wouldn't hurt to get an update on Vi. Even though V trusted that Jane wouldn't let his baby girl go back to work tonight if Vi showed an iota of pain, but the fatherly concern within him couldn't help but feel that a verbal update would be somehow more solidifying.  Rounding the corner into the hallway where the medical centre was, V opened the door to see Jane bent over a microscope examining a few slides. Upon entering, Jane looked up and smiled back at him.  At that moment V's heart had stilled and _damn..._  he was just reminded again that he was the luckiest male on this earth. Her smile was fierce and her eyes reflected the spirited female that she was. He could also tell with her look, that she loved him back just as much, and didn't that just make V's pants feel tighter.

 **"Hello there tall dark and handsome, what are your doing around this neck of the woods?"** Jane drawled out in that sexy New York accent of hers. V sauntered over and grabbed her from behind. With his front to her back, he rubbed his erection against her while bending his head down to breath in her scent. Once V's head reached the point between her shoulder and neck, he nuzzled it and playful licked at a spot that was uncovered by both her clothing and lab coat.  _Did V mention how much he loved her wearing tank tops?_  V smiled at the thought, and loved that they always left more skin available to him to kiss when she wore her work whites. As V grazed his fangs at her pulse point, the place he forever longed to bite, he quickly heard Jane's giggles turn into a gasp. Her tone changed from playfulness to one of longing as well. Jane wished as much as V did that they could share blood. Not dwelling on what could never be, and thankful that they still have each other, Jane turned around in his arms and cradled his head between her arms and studied his eyes. Reading the heat generating from his heavy lidded ice blues, Jane's tender look quickly turned to one of arousal. Once Jane stood up on her toes to close the distance between their lips, V's bonded male let loose and appreciated his female the way only he knew he could.

____________________

**(Maurice)**

Maurice sat down at a deserted diner, pretending to read the greased stained food splattered menu. Once the red headed waitress came up to take his order, he asked for coffee and some more time to decide. Still holding up the menu and pretending to make a decision, Maurice continued to watch his surroundings with his peripherals. Secretly glancing back to his watch, he wondered where his contact could be. 

It was unusual for him to be so late. 

Maurice had an unsettling feeling begin in the pit of his stomach. Although they usually communicated through untraceable numbers, occasionally they would meet up when they happened to be in the same area, and only if it seemed safe to do so. His contact was a valuable part of Maurice and Vi's survival throughout the years. Without Simon's intel, goddess knows what could of happened to them. 

Simon was childhood friend of Maurice's. The two grew up as close as brothers, that is until Maurice's family moved out of Chicago. Only 12 at the time, Maurice still kept in contact with his best bud through letters during the years, and throughout the more recent years they kept in contact with encrypted emails. Their lives may have not been lived together, but they never forgot that brotherly bond. Maurice had also saved Simon's life that summer before his family had moved away. Simon never forgot, and when opportunity presented itself, Simon never batted an eye at the chance of playing a double agent within the coven. Simon always said to Maurice that if there was anyway that he could pay him back, that he would. Although lately it seems as if Simon's life had been paid for in full at least twice over. Maurice sighed and it pained him to think that something may have happened to his dear friend. Everyday he felt guilt over putting his good pal in such danger, but Simon always assured him that everything was fine. Maurice made him promise that the moment Simon felt endangered, that the Intel would stop. Maurice had set up an escape route for Simon, a place, money, a phone and fake papers to change his identity if he ever felt that their partnership had been discovered. They both knew that once Simon was identified as a traitor, there would be no trial but instant death.

Maurice looked around the diner, pretending to look for the waitress. Casually he glanced around in an attempt to watch new patrons enter into the diner. 

**_Still no sign of Simon._  **

Once he got the waitress's attention, he nodded to let her know that he was ready to order. The redhead nodded back at him while making her way to a neighbouring table, delivering steaming plates of food. Satisfied that he played his part of the hungry customer,  Maurice glanced outside the window of his booth. Trying not to appear like he was waiting for someone, he did his best to not linger in any particular direction. The light outside was diminished, and the dull lights outside were blinded by arriving tractor trailers parking to get gas. As far as Maurice could tell, there was no one outside about to enter the diner. 

Maurice sighed again. 

Looking back to his menu, he thought back to the many times that Maurice told Simon that he wasn't indebted to him. Simon never seemed to forget, and never failed to mention that he owed Maurice. He always stated that if there was anything that he could do for him, Simon didn't want Maurice to hesitate to ask. When he became guardian over Vi, Maurice knew at that moment that his stupid pride would not do Vi any good if they were to survive the likes of LOHR.  Once Maurice learned that Simon joined the coven as their official healer, Maurice finally asked for his help.

 **"So what did you decide on?"**  the redhead asked as she took the pencil from behind her ear with one hand while fishing her note pad out the pocket of her apron with her other. Startled out of his thoughts he cleared his throat and said,

**" How are the chilly fries here?"**

**"Well there aren't to die for, but they're passable and fill a void."**

**"Lovely"**  Maurice murmured.  **"I'll take em"**

**"Anything else you need, coffee refill perhaps?"**

Maurice looked at his nearly finished coffee and shook his head. His thoughts were so preoccupied, he didn't have time to dwell on the bitterly strong after taste that was left in his mouth. He did need the caffeine though. Maurice needed to stay up to find away to contact his friend and his gut told him that Simon wasn't showing up anytime soon.  **"I'll have a pop instead…Pepsi?"**

The redhead shook her head and replied, **" We have Coke... would that be ok?"**

 **"Absolutely."**  The waitress smiled and took his Menu and said,

**"Ok, great! I'll be back with your beverage in a jiff."**

Nodding back at her, he watched the redhead make her way behind the counter and pour the fountain drink. Looking away, Maurice leaned down to search his phone for any emails that he may have missed. 

Unfortunately there was nothing from Simon, but there was another encrypted email from an unknown source. Curious, he opened it and was surprised to find out that it was from the Brotherhood. Maurice smiled when he read that Vi's transition passed, and that she survived with flying colours. The email was as vague as possible, but as informative as a paragraph could be. Happy that his girl was well and protected, Maurice felt a little better knowing that all the sacrifices wasn't for nothing. His girl was gonna survive and goddess knows that the Brothers would continue to protect her with their lives. Maurice smiled, and looked up to see his waitress deliver his pop. Thanking her he took a sip, and started to make a plan to contact his missing friend.

________________

**(VISHOUS)**

As Jane and V caught their breath, V leaned down to give Jane one more debilitating kiss. His mate was fucking sexy as hell looking ravished and sated spread out on the surgery table. His heart warmed, knowing that no one but only him could ever see her that way. He really wished they could stay like this for awhile and maybe go for another round, but anyone could come down to the medical centre and make a surprise visit, and a locked door could only keep someone out for so long. 

**_Lord knows emergencies wait for no one._ **

Looking at his female one more time, his cock hardened once again. Seeing her hair insuch disarray with her shirt pulled up, half exposing her beautiful breasts and flat stomach, not to mention the thatch of blond hair between those shapely legs, made V reach down and adjust his pants. He smiled again as he watched Jane get up and pull her pants back on, and fix her tank top. Once she was done she looked around searching for her lab coat. 

 **"Looking for this?"**  V asked holding the coat up, letting it hang on his finger between them. Jane reached for it and gave him a sexy glare While reaching up with her head to kiss him thanks. 

**"So i'm assuming Vi passed your med exam, how did she react to it?"**

**"She was a little annoyed, but understood that you wouldn't let her go back to work if she lied about any pain, or refused the examination."**  V nodded satisfied that his baby girl knew that her dad was just looking out for her. 

 **"So what time are you finished up here so we could can fit in a round two in the comfort of our own room?"**  V asked as he wrapped his arms around Jane again.

Just as Jane was about to answer, V's phone rang. Looking down to see if the caller was important enough to interrupt the time with his female, V noticed that call came from the club.

 **"Oh shit its Z.S, I better take this...it could be Vi."** Jane nodded in understanding and went to get the disinfectant to sanitize the surgery table. Watching his mate out the corner of his eye, V answered his phone, expecting to hear Vi's voice. 

_________________

**(Xhex)**

Xhex went downstairs from her office back to the club tonight with a god awful smile and a satisfied swagger. She just had another session of mind-blowing sex with John during break. No matter how many times she told John Matthews that they couldn't have sex in her office, he seemed all the more determined to make her cave. Xhex had to admit, that sex in a place where you could be walked in on, or found out, was all the more hotter. She had her office renovated recently, including the door, and haven't yet installed the locks. Since their was nothing of absolute importance that was kept in her office, she didn't feel the need to rush it. John kept telling her the longer that she didn't install the locks, the longer he will take her in the  _"forbidden zone_ ". Xhex may never install the locks since sex with her mate, as awesome as it always is, seems to be nuclear in her office. 

Making her way behind the bar, she decided to check up on Vi. The newly transitioned female was inadvertently family after all and her main responsibility when away from the Mansion. Only after she assured V that she would keep his daughter safe at the club, was the only way Vi could even be there. Looking over at her section, she didn't see Vi or anyone in that section for that matter. Looking around she talked to the bartender and asked if he knew where Vi was. Reg the new oblivious bartender shook his head no. Xhex looked over to the Brotherhood table. No one was there. Xhex went around to look into the bathrooms, around the dance floor and darkened corner booths. Once a waitress was visible in Vi's section, Xhex made her way over to ask about her. The blonde named Valerie didn't know anything, other than she was covering for Annie who went home early. Surprised, Xhex thought that maybe Vi got her to cover and went home because she wasn't as ready to come back as she thought. Taking out her phone, Xhex called V to checkin.

_______________

**(VISHOUS)**

**"Vi?"** V asked as he answered the phone.

 **"So I guess she isn't home then."** the voice on the other end said.

 **"Xhex? Whats going on?"**  V asked. trying to push the feeling of panic away, he couldn't help the feeling, seeing as that Xhex was looking for her.

 **"I thought maybe she went home sick, I just came back from break and she wasn't in her section…wait I see Rhage now lemme go ask him if he remembers seeing Vi."** heading back to brotherhood table that was once abandoned, but now occupied with Rhage and John, Xhex stopped by to ask about Vi.

Hearing the tale end of her conversation with V, Rhage shook his head and did his best to yell over the loud music. **" No she traded sections- she's up at VIP. I think Rhayne got wind of it and went up to give her hell for going up there…thinking about it, they've been away for awhile…hmmm."**

 **"Thx Rhage…did you hear that V? …V? Hello?…. Bastard hung up on me!"** Xhex said as she put the phone away. 

 **"This bastard heard you, she's in the VIP section Rhage? And you didn't think to call me? What the fuck man!"**  V was almost in a fury. No way his baby girl was gonna be serving the pervs of the city. 

**"Sorry V man, I thought Rhayne had it covered."**

**"Yeah and where is Rhayne?"**  V asked with poison laced in his voice. Rhage flinched and shrugged his shoulders. All that V could picture at this moment was Vi man-handled by some handsy perv or worse, some horny prodigy of Hollywood. V could still remember when he grabbed Vi from the clutches of "Hollywood Jr" the night of the change. 

Without wasting anymore time, V took the stairs to the VIP section by threes. In a few seconds he cleared the landing and used his senses to scent out Vi. There were moans coming from all the doors, but door 7 had Vi's scent behind it, and her vocal moans were matching the echo of numerous groans of pleasure throughout the hallway. V shivered with Rage- if he had his own beast right now it come out and devour Rhayne. That horny bastard had his hands and everything all over and in his baby girl right now. V had to protect her from him. He didn't love the women he was with, he used them for one thing only, and now he was using his daughter. V was gonna kill him. Brotherhood be damned, he was gonna kill him.  ** _Sorry Rhage but your son is gonna die!_**

V pounded on the door and the moans briefly stopped, and then continued, almost if it were louder than before.  **"Rhayne you bastard, open this fucking door!"** V Started to ram the door with his shoulder.  ** _Fuck Xhex for installing steel frames_ ,** he thought while continuing to ram against the door. After a few more thuds, the sounds ceased and a sharp scent that could only be described as a bonding scent permeated the crevices of the door.  **"Fuck No!!! I'm gonna cut your fucking dick off with a dull knife you little fucker!"** V screamed.  He was close to losing it, he started trashing everything in site, the tables the trays, the pictures on the wall. Before he knew it, he was restrained by John Matthew, Rhage, and Xhex. Then in front of him with a syringe was his Jane. He was too enraged to wind down or to become aware of what was really happening, the only thing that mattered was getting in that room and killing that fucker. Jane smiled sadly at him before she plunged the needle in his hip.

...and then the world went black.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

## Transported

****My apologies for being so late with this update!!! Thank you everyone for the comments and votes! ****

**(VISHOUS)**

As V neared consciousness within the medical clinic, the first thing he could't help but notice was a severe case of cotton mouth.

"Water" V said to no one or anyone in particular...he just needed some mother fuckin' water. Christ, even after a week bender, he never felt this dehydrated. V heard no movement around him, so instead he attempted to open his eyes and find it for himself.

Once his ice blues opened sesame, the second thing he couldn't help but notice was how damned bright the lights above him were. So much so, that he had to close his eyes shut again. It felt like he was laying before the damned solar ball itself, and his eyes had just been scorched.

As it seems extreme brightness overruled any want of hydration, so V chose the most painless choice: opting to just lie there and play dead for a while longer. V tried to lay back on the table and adjust to his surroundings blind folded like a mother f'n mummy, but it was at that moment the head throbbing finally hit him.

**"Christ how much did I drink last night?"**  V muttered to himself, once more thinking he was suffering from a monster hang over.

"There was no drink that did this Vishous, Son of the Bloodletter."

V's body twitched in surprise at first, until his mind recognized the voice across the room.

"Fuck!! Thanks for scaring the bejesus out of me "Mommy Dearest"- To what do I owe this most unwanted visit?" V hissed out venomously, holding his throbbing head.

"Vishous, it has come to my attention that I have a new grand daughter. Not only a new daughter to my race, but a grand daughter of mine own blood." the Virgin scribe stated.

"And your point being?" V answered back hatefully with eyes still closed. He winced at himself, realizing that raising his voice was so not helping this god awful headache of his.

"She is of mixed blood, and very powerful. She has much essence, and is very much like her grandmother."

"Which grandmother are you referring to here? Her witch grand mother, or yourself?" V asked while attempting to open his eyes once more. On his second try, his eyes seemed to adjust to the lights around him and he was able to focus on the images before him. Slowly but surely V righted himself on the exam table so that his legs dangled from it's side. Even for a tall brother, the tables were quite high from the floor.

**_Medical centre,_** _V thought_ **_. Why would I be here if all I have is a hangover?_ **

"I mean both grandmothers, Son of Mine. She is a very powerful witch, and will become a very powerful Vampire indeed."

V nodded quietly trying to take in all that she was saying, while at the same time trying to orientate himself. As the throbbing receded in his head, his memories of what actually happened before he blacked out started to surface.

V was staring at his mother when he regained his memories, and the instant it happened, there was no doubt in V's mind that his mother knew when he had as well. Her whole demeanour changed the moment the rage started to overtake him. His mother had enough of the situation however, and was done with it. So much so, that she froze him there on the table, making it impossible to for him to move. He was conscience and aware but was rendered the ability of motion of all his body parts including his mouth.

"So son of mine, it seems as though you are incapable of listening to both your mother or anyone else for that matter in regards to our daughter. So you will remain as you are, still as a statue, until you calm down enough to talk about it." The Virgin Scribe announced, while making him lay back onto the surgery table with her mind.

V let out a puff of air from his lungs through his nose, his only way to indicate his indignation and anger.

____________________

**(Viola)**

Vi was spent and could hardly move. It took all she could just to lift herself off of Rhayne and gather her bearings. The moment she did though, she noticed the significant loss of his warmth and had to refrain herself from whimpering. Looking back at Rhayne, she thought there was no one or nowhere she would rather be right now, but with this man. She could still smell that wonderful musky, masculine scent of his and it was everywhere...her included. V knew the reasoning of such a scent, and instinctually she basked in the idea of being marked by the object of her obsession.

Vi had no idea Rhayne had even felt about her that way, let alone so strongly enough to mark her as his female. She looked at his beautiful face one more time and that gorgeous muscled very naked body displayed before her and sighed. Vi felt as if she was in some crazy sex induced version of the twilight zone, not that she was complaining in the least...she so wasn't even.

Recalling moments of their romantic interlude however, she could swear she heard familiar voices outside yelling and banging on their door. She was so out of it though, and had clearly imagined it since there was no evidence of yelling of any kind out there now. This whole experience was pretty close to an outer body, if Vi ever had to name it.

"Come here Vi", Rhayne said patting the sofa next to his lounging body, " Your shivering... at least let me warm you up."

She looked down at the goose bumps on her skin and realized she was in fact shivering, although Vi very much doubted it was the cause of being too cold, she eagerly took his advice anyway and headed towards the couch to cuddle into him. Turning her back to Rhayne so that his front pressed against her back, they ended up spooning on the couch. Viola sighed in contentment as she felt Rhayne pull her closer into his hard chiselled body. The sturdy warm feeling of being possessed and wanted was exhilarating, and Vi's eyes rolled back into her head when she felt soft lips pressing feather light kisses onto the base of her neck. Naturally she couldn't help but let her body relax, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of being in Rhyane's arms. Slowly but surely, Vi started to drift off to sleep.

_____________________

**(Rhyane)**

As Rhayne watched Vi fall asleep in his arms, he realized it was the only time in his whole entire life that he actually felt complete. The male in him had marked his female and that was what truly mattered. He would do anything to protect the connection and love he felt for this gorgeous creature at his side, and at this moment he cared less about the consequences of facing her father.

Rhayne realized it was Vishous at the door earlier that night, and knew he hadn't imagined it. If V had managed to break his way into the room during their sex haze, Rhayne would of fought to kill. Nothing could of held him back from marking his female. Not even her father- his second dad- his uncle and fellow brother.

No one.

As Rhaynes thoughts resurfaced to their surroundings, his eyes widened in surprise. Rhayne quickly recognized the room they were now in as Vi's. No longer were they on the couch within the VIP room, but instead within the comfort of a soft bed that smelled of lilic and Vi. Knowing that his female was able to do some freaky things with the power she had possessed before she transitioned, Rhayne wasn't at all surprised that this gorgeous vamp-witch sweetheart, was able to transport them both. He was surprised however that she was able to do so while unconscious and sleeping. Covering them both up with the blankets on her bed, Rhayne kissed the back of her neck one more time and smiled, feeling safe enough to let down his guard and shut his own eyes within the confines of their home.

_______________

**(Jane)**

Being a ghost did have its perks sometimes.

Jane was able to phase over to Z.S so that she could calm down V within seconds. Yeah that aspect of being a spooker was definitely a signing bonus, but she hated giving him the needle. When Xhex called however, she didn't need to be told twice on the kind of havoc that her V could do to the people around him, especially where Vi was concerned.

When the brothers brought him back to the medical centre, she tucked him in as best she could and phased over to the women's shelter for a prior appointment. Jane knew that she had a few good hrs before V woke up, and she had already promised to examine a few new admissions before Xhex had called with the concerning news. Manny was away at a med conference, and Marissa would only contact her brother as a last resort. Plus Jane loved helping out. So once she knew V was comfy, she ghosted over to Marissa's work.

Keeping her eye on the time, she did a thorough examination of a frail mother and her tiny frightened daughter. Even though Jane's heart tugged at the seams, she had no choice but to phase back to the mansion once her phone's alarm went off. Luckily she managed to perform thorough examinations of the two, and was even able to fill out all the appropriate paper work required for the centre.

As Jane walked down the hall towards the medical room at the mansion, she couldn't help but notice voices. She recognized the sound of V's voice, but was surprised to hear a female's voice coming from beyond the closed door as well. Without knocking, she put her hand on the door knob and turned it only to hear the same female's voice say " Please come in Jane."

__________________________

**(Xhex)**

Xhex was worried about V but she knew that he was in capable hands. The brothers took him back to the mansion once he passed out and Xhex stayed to close up shop. When V went haywire and tried to breakdown the door, Xhex was happy that V couldn't get in.

She couldn't help but feel protective over Vi. Maybe it was because she was a part of the Z.S staff or maybe it was because she vowed to V that she would take care of her. In any case, Xhex grew somewhat close to Vi and would have been upset if Vi had been humiliated in front of a bunch of brothers and some random patrons roaming the halls in time to catch a free live peak-a-boo show. Not to mention a civil war that would have abrupted in Z.S, if V and Rhayne went at it. Xhex could picture the brothers spit in two groups, those who supported V and those who supported Rhayne. It would of been the Brothers and the Band of Bastards conflict all over again.

By the scent of it, everyone knew that the two had become bonded. That smell was definitely unmistakable and identifiable. She wondered how V was going to react when he awoke after his litte nap-nap...and if Rhayne and V would ever be able to reconcile their differences. Xhex shook her head out of annoyance, being concerned over someone was a pain in the ass. She couldn't help but worry over her mate and her mom, since that was a given...but this new feeling of protectiveness over someone so young...almost felt maternal. A shiver went down Xhex's spine and she shook it off, feeling a little creeped out.

Xhex tried to concentrate on her work but then thought about Vi's powers.

Xhex having abilities herself due to being a sympath, gave her the ability to read everyone's emotions around her. This came in handy as a lie detector, among other things, but Xhex had realized from day one that she was unable to read anything on Vi. Maybe it was because of her witch heritage and or abilities of her own, but Xhex seemed to like the idea of not being able to sense those feelings for once. It made Xhex seem halfway normal. Xhex laughed out loud at that, and quickly looked around, hoping no one noticed her outburst. Luckily she was in her office alone and no one was in the hallway passing by. Satisfied, Xhex opted to stop her heavy thoughts for the night and concentrate on her work, yet again. Quickly she looked down at the papers in her hand and flipped through the nights tally. As she started to click away at the calculator, she could sense John Matthew before she even saw him. As he silently entered her office, she watched him close the door and turn around revealing a dark heated look. Xhex smiled back at her mate, knowing full well that they were about to have another session. This one however, would be all the more glorious and without a time limit.

_______________

**(Jane)**

"Good evening daughter of mine. Please come in and take a seat.

"Maybe you can help me in convincing our son, your mate, that it is in his best interest to let the pairing of his daughter and the brother Rhayne, come to be. It is a match that is strong and binding, and very true. The two must pair for reasons beyond their own. For their joining will be part of an evolution, not to mention a key part involving the war of the Omega and myself."

Jane nodded at the hooded figure standing at the foot of the examination table and quickly glanced at V. His eyes were opened wide and his nostrils flared in what seemed like anger and un-amusment. The hostility that seem to resonate from his body was unmistakable, but his mother, the Virgin Scribe was unaffected. And so she shouldn't be, she was the bloody mother of the vampire race after all. Realizing that V had held the same pose for at least a couple of minutes now, Jane clued in on what was happening. Her V had been put in a conscious coma similar to that as what Payne had experienced a few years prior...and this made Jane worry. Quickly she headed over the table to examine V's vitals, while watching her once- miracle savour- mother in-law with a weary eye.

_______________

_To be continued...._

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

## (Apparitions)

**(Viola)**

As Vi woke from the sound of the steel shutters opening throughout the house, she was surprised to be back in her own room and in her own bed. Coming to the most obvious conclusion, she closed her eyes again and sighed in despair. Last night with Rhayne was all a dream. A wonderful, erotic, super fantastic dream that had all seemed so real. 

 **"Why the sigh my love?"** a deep voice asked behind her, causing her to roll off the bed with a scream.

 **"Holy Shit! You're here! It wasn't a dream!"** She exclaimed while propping herself off the marbled floor, trying desperately to grab a sheet to cover her naked bits. Christ she was naked! last night happened...but when did they get back to the mansion? She thought to herself.

Alarmed, Rhayne jumped off the bed and was at her side in an instant. Vi stared at the broad 6'8 male in a silent stupor, watching as he carefully sat down beside her in order to assess her knees for any bruising.  _ **He was completely naked! Very, very naked...and ripped.**  _

**_OMG_. **

Reaching out as if in a trance, Vi held out the free hand that wasn't clenching onto the modesty sheet, and smoothed it down the ridges of his abdomen.  

 **"Holy Hell",** she thought out loud, and jumped a little when she heard him laugh in response. As they sat there staring at each other and assessing they're nakedness, Vi couldn't help but remember excerpts from last night, and judging by Rhayne's heated gaze he was thinking about the same exact thing. Now Vi sighed out of reverence for the "Man God"that sat before her, and when Rhayne boldly asked why she sighed again, Vi simply shrugged as she was rendered speechless. Relishing the feeling of his his thumb brushing over her lips, her body shivered. When his hand moved to her cheek, she turned her face into that powerful loving palm of his and drowned in the sensation of his skin onto her own. When she gradually opened her eyes, Vi saw that he was intently staring at her lips, and was slowly leaning down to touch them with his own. Feeling her heart rate increase in anticipation, Vi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Although they did more than that last night evidently, it all seemed surreal. Right now it would be a reality check, and would help solidify that last night and this moment is not a dream. As the smell of that familiar and wonderful spicy scent invaded her nasal passages, Vi smiled brightly at those lips that ghosted over her own reverently. 

Rhayne took her arms in his hands, and wrapped them around his neck causing her to drop the coverlet that shielded her nakedness. As he moved closer to her, Vi opened her thighs so that his very massive ones could fit between them. Before she knew it, his bare chest was against her own. Skin, against skin-pectorals against breasts -and abs against flat tummy. Right now, nothing else existed or mattered but the two of them, here in this moment. Everything else melted away. Everything except a very erect arousal poking her in the belly. Vi broke the kiss long enough to look down at the massive and impressive length that had invaded the space between them. Her first reaction was unfathomed biology.  _How in the hell did that fit into her last night?_  After the initial shock, and with the combined feeling of Rhayne's lips on to her neck, and his fang dragging across her shoulder, she shuttered in bliss. 

 **"Feed from me"** , she said out loud. Apparently Rhayne didn't need to be told twice as seconds later she felt the quick sting of his fangs puncturing her neck and the sweet pull of blood sucked from her vein. 

 **"Holy Hell"**  she said out loud while arching her back with Rhayne's mouth still fused at her neck. Vi instinctively reached down to that massive arousal and grasped it. As soon as her hand made contact, Rhayne all but mewled into her throat. Their breaths were heavy and the sensations were overwhelming. Vi felt very powerful as she stroked her males cock. As it became slick with the weeping from it's tip, Vi instinctively spread the lubricant around the shaft so that her hand could stroke him faster. She heard him moan, a deep  guttural sound, not long after she felt his whole body stiffen. Soon after, she felt a jetting wetness spray all over them. As Rhayne stopped sucking and sealed the puncture marks with his tongue, Vi could smell that wonderful spice again. It was all over her, and it seemed right... so right that she never wanted to wash it off, and didn't just heat Vi's own core. 

Wanting to look down and see if she was sitting in a pool of her own wetness on the floor( _cause it sure as shit felt like it),_ Vi Looked away from those hazed bright teal eyes to those blood red stained kissable lips, and those beautiful sparkling pearl sharp fangs, and forgot about checking for leaks. Before she knew it, she was lifted off the floor and thrown onto the bed. Vi stared into Rhayne eyes and lost all thought. He looked at her such conviction and reverence before he broke their silence.

**"I need to be in you, right fucking now. I need to mark you again, my female, so no other male will even come near you. You are mine. You were mine since I first saw you that night you met your true father. I knew then...I knew then, but was too scared to admit it. Too scared to admit that you were the one, all those other females meant nothing-nothing until you. I was a fool, afraid of consequences, but know this- consequences be damned. I should of been the one to feed you during your transition my love. Never again, will another male feed you, I am what you will ever need to survive. Each other- no one else but us. I am sorry for my cowardliness and believe me when I say this. Nothing will every come between us again. My life for you. You are mine and I am yours. Now open your legs, female of mine, and let your male show you how much he loves you."**

Vi opened her legs for her male, and stared up at him wide-eyed. His confession rendered her utterly speechless and her heart swelled with love for him. Smiling now, she watched him kneel on the bed as he made his way towards her. He licked his lips and stared at her core with heavy lidded eyes and it made her melt. The next moment however, his mouth was on her so fast, so hot and lustful, she couldn't think. Before long, his masterful tongue made her cry out her release. As she was still riding the wave of her peak, she felt his still hard arousal enter her swiftly and plunge into the depths of her. He pistoned his hips in and out of her without abandon, making the bed kick against the wall and the springs creak in protest. Vi slung her head back, overwhelmed with the feeling of Rhayne all around, and in her.  Deep in the sub conscience of her mind, she worried about advertising to the house that they were clearly having sex. Those thoughts only lasted a minute before she became lost in the sensation of her male and his love. Soon they cried out together, and Rhayne latched back onto her mouth and quieted her groans with his own. 

____________________________

**(Simon)**

Simon knew he was in danger days before the coven even knew it themselves. He had a special gift as it seems, beyond the complex fact of being a witch. No one knew this(not even his family), but Simon was able to see the dead. Ever since that eventful day where he died (almost died)and was saved by his best friend Maurice. They say that near death experiences opens up your mind to the existence of all possibilities, as was the case for Simon. After his own near death, apparitions appeared before him scaring him shitless. It almost drove him mad with the sense of invasion until finally he accepted the idea that he would never be entirely alone again. The afterlife always appeared during random times. Some tragic, some gruelling, but sometimes they appeared so normal it was hard to tell if they were just another live person. 

They always have a tell tale though… sooner or later they all seek his help. 

It was always a question , a plea out of nowhere. Once Simon realized the beings would move along their way and not hover around his existence if he completed their requested task. It was what he always did, ever since he learned the hard way that ignoring them was an insane impossibility. It all seemed simple enough. Enough to warrant Simon life as the personal helpline of the afterlife.

There was one being though that never left. Her request was a complicated one, and was more tied into his personal life then at first realized. Her constant presence was not intolerable though. Through the years it was a welcomed one. It's funny how small the world really is. Once he became part of the coven and agreed with Maurice that he would help aid in the protection of Viola, she appeared.  Her intel was fantastic and was so hard for the coven to detect. He never had to sneak, or break into personal files, because she saw it all. Beatrice LeRoux never left the coven, but stayed there with a purpose to protect her only daughter from the likes of LOHR. Once she knew Simon was there to help, she made her presence known to Simon, and the two have become inseparable ever since. Sometimes other aspirations tried to request Simon for help, and unless Beatrice thought it was indeed worthy enough or not- the ghosts didn't stand a chance against her. Though the years she became a sort of body guard for him, and it felt great to not be constantly woken by a strange presence or a constant demanded to help a strange ghost. Bea had kept Simon sane and strangely enough, company through the insanity of this evil Coven. Her vow to protect him extended to the real world, and when she heard the plotting of Simon's demise between the second and third in command, she woke Simon in a hurry to pack and leave. By the time LOHR knew of Simon's true intent, Simon was long gone, travelling to the safe house that was set up for him by Maurice.

It took a while to reach the safe house, as Simon took extra precautions to make sure he wasn't followed. Once he entered the safety of the condo in rural Caldwell, he located the phone that Maurice had set up for him, and called to let him know that all was well, and he was safe.

It was time to come clean to his beloved friend, because Beatrice had a message for Maurice.

___________________

**(VISHOUS)**

Everything ran through his mind. His anger about his bloodied father, his anger towards his mother, his anger at Rhayne. The anger became so much, that with his inability at movement, he fainted. 

This time within his dreams however, for the first time, V remembered the mother of his child.

Her gracefulness, her willingness to please him. She seemed different from the others but just as willing for servitude in the bedroom. He was as rough with her, as he was with the others, no special exceptions. Yet unlike the others, she seemed unscathed. She smelled like a human, but V knew instinctively that she was special somehow. Through the years before Vi was born, she was a favourite of his. He called upon her before all others, and if she was unavailable, he remembered feeling disappointed. Then one night she called him to advise that all sessions will be stopped. She said she had to leave town and she would be unreachable by phone. She said she had family issues, and she had to travel to be closer to them. V remembered telling her to call him anytime she needed help. Which surprised them both the moment he said it, but V knew it was the truth. He seemed connected with this woman somehow, and little did he know, until years later, how connected he really was.

Learning about the death of Beatrice effected V. He may not have loved her, but there was a deep connection that they both shared. He felt saddened that he was unable to protect her during her death, and was surprised to find out the whys and how she died. Finding out she was a witch, answered the unanswered question he asked himself many times when they were together. 

During his recollection of her, she suddenly appeared before him as if she was as real as rain. Her long legs, long blond hair and graceful bone structure could be compared to that of a Chosen, or a Vampire from the glymera itself. 

 **"Hello Vishous"**  she said as she walked towards him. The white washed background around him became coloured and familiar once she stood next to him. They were in the commodore as if it were  one of their sessions. She took a seat on the sofa, wearing her usual session attire and held a drink of scotch in her hand. She was as beautiful as he remembered. 

 **"What do you think of our girl?"**  she asked after a sip. 

V sat down across from her and started to roll a smoke. As he licked the filter paper and rolled it between his fingers, he put it between his teeth and lit the damn thing, he replied.

" **She is fucking beautiful B, she is everything out of life that I never had. I live though her true? She is a shining star, with so much future and so much smarts, and so kind. She is all the good of you and I put together. Its absolutely amazing B. She is me and you and so much more. I love her so much it hurts. I will protect our daughter B. I will protect her from that son-of-a bitch that murdered you, true. I will protect her with mine own life."**

B smiled brightly at V and lifted her glass to take another sip. As she she swallowed she nodded her head in approval and continued.

**"I know that Vishous, I know that with all my heart. I am so glad that you two are together now. I sense your questions on the how and the whys of "why now and not sooner", but I do not have too much time here. But listen to me on this Vishous. You must listen to your blood, listen to your mother. You are to accept Rhayne as your son. The two of them are joined and are meant to be. Rhayne will be vital in protecting our girl from LOHR, and she will be vital in the war against the Omega."**

V looked at her with narrowed eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

**"Fuck that B! He ruined our girl, our innocent little girl! She is being used!"**

" **No V, she is no longer a little girl, but a grown transitioned female vampire- witch. She is the future of your race and mine. She loves Rhayne, and he loves her. He is not using her V,trust me.  I vow to you he is not. Remember I see it all, I know his intentions before he's even thought them, and I tell you that he loves her. They are mated and will be for all their lives. Now promise me, that you will accept that. Promise me, that even though you were unable to help me during the time of my death, that you will help me in my time after, and accept our girls choice in a mate."**

V took another drag of the hand held between his fingers and blew out a cloud of smoke. Reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement. Even though he hated it, he would vow to help B. She took care of Vi through all the years he wasn't able to, and he couldn't help but feel obligated to respect the mother of his child's wishes.

" **Christ B- Fuck...Yeah ok. I promise I won't kill the bastard. Just scare him a little. I need to know myself, his true intentions. And if he passes my test, I will accept him as mine bloodied son."**

**"Thank you Vishous, Thank you. Now go look after our girl."**

With that V snapped out of whatever dream state he was in and sat up straight on the medical bed in the clinic. No one was around but V. No Virgin Scribe, noJane, no one. Realizing he was no longer immobile and a hell of a lot calmer, he got down from the bed and made his way out of the door.  _" **Christ this day keeps getting better and better"**_ **.** He mumbled under his breath before he left.

__________________

_To be continued...._

 


End file.
